A plank exercise is an isometric core strength exercise that involves maintaining a difficult position for extended periods of time. The most common plank is the front plank which is held in a push-up position with the body's weight borne on forearms, elbows, and toes. FIG. 1 is a side view illustration of person 10 in a front plank position, in accordance with the prior art. This type of exercise may also be known as a front hold, hover, or abdominal bridge. As is shown in FIG. 1, when in the front plank position, a person 10 may maintain a push-up-like stance with his or her forearms in contact with the ground surface 12. In this position, the body weight of the person 10 is transferred through their feet and through their upper arms to the ground 12. Relevant to this disclosure, the transfer of the weight through the upper arms to the ground 12 places significant forces on the person's elbows, which are in contact with the ground 12.
Variations on the plank exercise include alternative positions, such as the side plank, the reverse plank, and/or the so-called ‘superman’ plank. FIG. 2 is a side view illustration of person 10 in a side plank position, in accordance with the prior art. In the side plank, the person 10 maintains a static position with a single forearm and single foot in contact with the ground 12. In this position, the bodyweight of the person 10 is transferred through his or her single foot and single arm which maintain contact with the ground 12. Relevant to this disclosure, the transfer of the weight through the single upper arm to the ground 12 places a significant force on the elbow of the person which is in contact with the ground 12.
Plank exercises may further include the use of training devices to enhance the effect of the exercise on the person. As is well-known in the art, these training devices may include a padded mat or weighted athletic balls which the person balances his or her bodyweight on while maintaining a plank position or a modified plank position. In all variations of the plank position, the person may experience a balance and core conditioning exercise by requiring muscles in the person's legs, torso, back, and upper body to remain in a static position, thereby increasing strength, control, and coordination of the muscles within the person's body. The health benefits of plank exercises are well documented throughout the health, fitness, and exercise science industries. However, there are also some drawbacks of plank exercise, including the discomfort a user experiences at his or her elbows, due to the localized force of their bodyweight being transferred through the elbow.
Some devices are available to assist plank exercises. One device includes a unitary shell with handle grips and a platform, and a sliding device positioned on an underside of the platform. A user may grasp the handle grips with his or her elbows in contact with the platform and his or her knees in contact with the ground surface. The user then exercises his or her abdominal muscles by sliding the unitary shell on the ground relative to his or her knees. A similar device uses independent sliding carriages for each arm of the user, whereby a plank position can be assumed on the carriages. It is noted that other plank exercise assisting devices, functioning under the same principles as described herein, may also exist in the conventional art.
These devices, along with other conventional devices, have many shortcomings. One major shortcoming is that the devices use unrestricted sliding movement, such that users are highly susceptible to inadvertently overextending exercise positions which can result in injury. Further, the devices require a user's forearm to be positioned in such a way that their bodyweight is transferred through their elbow and into the device. While some padding on the device may alleviate some of the discomfort to the user's elbow, it falls far short of eliminating the discomfort. Additionally, conventional devices often have handle grips that are not ergonomically safe. For example, many devices have handle grips positioned aligned with or higher than the user's arm, which results in an upwards pitching of the user's wrist. Long term, this position can result in strain on the user's wrist and forearm. This position may also prevent a user from exerting downward pressure on handle grips in order to leverage their body into an elevated position specific to a plank exercise, without further forcing their arm and/or elbow into a pad. In another example, the conventional handle grips are usually oriented at right angles to the ground, which forces the user's forearms and wrist into an ergonomically inefficient position.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.